criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
St.Bincouver
St.BinCouver is the city of the fan made season-the beginning it features 8 districts with 64 cases all together the main police department is the SBC police department which had recently hired the player districts maple woods maple woods is a residential area that has a lot of forest and a lake. deals with the threat of a mass bomber attacking the Fall Fair cases-6 #1-the new beginning #2-winners shouldn't die #3-crash in a river #4-a shot in the dark #5-murder at the aquarium #6-festivities ruined silverside lake 3 cities built around a huge lake. the immigration center with all three cities filled with different people from Asia, Europe, and south America/Mexico. deals with fights between the Asian and European gangs and Kanishka's past cases-7 #1-a very poetic death #2-only god will judge #3-fire in Kobes #4-planted into hell #5-tied on a vine #6-not the fall but the stop that kills #7-war of the towns Pleasant Valley pleasant valley is a huge farming city with 4 towns. deals with a corrupt government and the riots made by citizens unhappy with the current mayor #1-is this your destination #2-fear the scarecrows #3-train leading to death #4-well butter my buns and call me murdered #5-cause when it rains it pours #6-like finding a needle in a haystack #7-sinners and saints #8-a snake in the grass TimberWolf Mountains TimberWolf mountains is a big mountain that has small cities and towns strewn around the tip of the mountain, also it is Sam's home town. it deals with Sam's sister who is trying to find the traitor in the police department #1-TIMBER! #2-hunter turned into the hunted #3-nature fights back #4-scared of heights? #5-the timberwolf witch hunt #6-??? #7-fear comes strongest at night StarDew University Stardew University or SDU for short is popular and advance university with many students, it deals with a cult murdering teachers and students for "freedom" #1-wrong prescription #2-a statue made for death #3-flash from the past #4-stabbed in the back #5-a death for a life #6-legend of deadly hallow #7-short lived queen #8-stairway to hell #9-fighting fire with fire #10-for freedom? or for death? Shadows Vale shadows vales is the gambling and party center, filled with casinos, monuments, and a beautiful beach, its not a wonder its the tourist center of St.BinCouver. it deals with Lilly's upcoming pregnancy and investigating the Bayside hospital #1-when death comes knocking on your door #2-murder on elk street #3-??? #4-falling and not flying #5-spa day! #6-??? #7-the gift of death #8-baby boomers GrenenFord Hills the movie and literature center of St.BinCouver filled with famous actors and authors and is the commercial hub, deals with famous actresses sudden disappearances #1-deadly revolutions #2-Dead-sert #3-??? #4-frozen hearts #5-look what you made me do #6-30 tones of murder #7-the fire that rages in all of us #8-everyone has a price royal peaks royal peaks is infamous for its economic levels, being the state with the most amount of money and gorgeous sights its not a surprise that all rich people want to live here, deals finally stop AIOB #1-??? #2-??? #3-a meal to die for #4-the true trophy #5-??? #6-princess to prince-dead #7-shine bright like a diamond #8-??? #9-??? #10-the end in the beginning